My Juliet
by daisychains123
Summary: When a new penpal system starts at hogwarts two of the most unlikely people get to know each other... befriend each other... love each other. Only thing is, they're supposed to hate each other. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

My Juliet

Chapter 1

The staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turned as one as Albus Dumbledore entered the staff room. He was smiling, his eyes twinkling madly.

"My dear friends… I think I have found the solution to our problem…"

"You're expelling the Weasley twins?" asked Professor Snape with a sneer.

"You've decided to bring back corporal punishment?" said Filch, looking as though his dreams were coming true.

"No, no I mean the inter-house trouble we've had these few years" explained Dumbledore excitedly.

There was a round of "Ohhhhs" and the staff looked at their supervisor with growing interest.

"I believe that Hogwarts should host…" he paused for dramatic effect, "A pen pal system"

There was a moment of silence; then

"Albus, just what are you talking about?" questioned a stern looking McGonagall.

"Yes, yes of course Minerva. I will receive the entries for it, the boys and girls in a different box, and will pull out a name from each and they shall be pen pals. I think that this could very well bring the students closer."

There were some thoughtful nods from the staff as they contemplated the idea. It was perhaps, as Albus said; the key to their dilemma.

They came to an agreement, Albus would mention it at the start of term, and they would see what the students thought of it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I owned Draco… )**

**Hey I had this idea and thought it would be cool for a bit of fluff whilst I'm stuck with my other story…**

**ENJOY (and if you so desire, REVIEW)**


	2. Chapter 2

My Juliet

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger a sixth year student at Hogwarts sat at the Gryffindor table, followed by her two best friends; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Damn, Snape's still here, ah well, can't give up hope" muttered Ron to Harry, and catching Hermione's disapproving eye, looked away.

The sorting finished and the entire hall turned as Dumbledore stood, and Hermione thought _'it's good to see that Professor Dumbledore healed after that last battle.' _And then she brought her attention back from the battle to her Headmaster.

"Welcome" said Dumbledore; arms open wide, "to another year at Hogwarts. I'm pleased to see that most of you," he paused sadly here, then continued on, "Have made it back safely after the summers events. Now I won't keep you from your dinner any longer. Tuck in!"

And with that the feast appeared on the tables in front of them.

It was a delicious meal. All of Hermione's favourites were being dished; roast beef, steak, salads, chicken nibbles, and for dessert a mouth-watering peach sponge.

As the last crumbs disappeared off of the golden plates Dumbledore stood and silence fell throughout the hall.

"Now, before I allow you to totter off to your beds, I have a few notices to announce. Would the first years please note: that the forbidden forest is, as always; forbidden. There is also a list outside Mr. Filch's office of items that are banned. I believe they include all products of a certain two twins," His eyes drifted to the Weasley twins. Fred yelled out "Thanks Professor" and George followed up with "Anything to keep you Professors busy!" they stood and took mock bows towards the staff table, before sitting down grinning as McGonagall shouted at them ("Sit down the both of you before I give you detention! Honestly you're in your seventh year!") "You know you'll miss us next year Minnie" called George. "Yeah, you teachers will have to much spare time! Oh sorry Headmaster, the speech" said Fred (George waved cheekily at the other teachers) and motioned for the Headmaster to continue. The first years were staring at the two Gryffindors with awe, and it was clear they were wondering about the red heads' sanity.

"And lastly," continued Dumbledore, trying very hard not to laugh at the twins antics, "the staff here at Hogwarts has decided that Hogwarts shall have, its very own pen pal system, which may be used for anything, other than harassment. The head of house will leave the required equipment out in your common room, and there will be a few flyers around the school. Now, it's time for bed. Off you go" and with that he swept out of a door behind the staff table.

The students retreated for the night, all talking about who they wanted for a pen pal.

Hermione woke early the next morning. She couldn't wait to get to her lessons. She rose and showered quickly, then made her way down to the common room. She went over to the notice board. She spotted the pen pal advertisement immediately.

_Make a friend, companion, ally or even something more!_

(Hermione giggled silently at how annoyed McGonagall and Snape would've been at having the last part put in)

_Find friendship in those you would've otherwise passed by, find companionship with those who share your views, make a strong alley for times ahead, or even find a special someone. _

_Girls put your forms in the pink box, boys the blue. (Your forms are charmed to come out with someone with the same boxes ticked) Headmaster Dumbledore will pull out names and you shall be partnered with a pen pal. The boxes will be taken in approximately three days from now (5th September)_

_Thank you,_

_M. McGonagall, S. Snape, P. Sprout, F. Flitwick and A. Dumbledore_

_Heads of house and Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"So Hermione, gonna enter?" asked a voice from behind her. She jumped and turned around to see a bashful looking Ron.

"Maybe; I don't really know yet."

Ron nodded knowingly as Harry came down the stairs. "Hey guys are we going to breakfast or what? I'm starving!"

The two nodded and followed their friend down to the great hall.

Draco Malfoy woke and lay looking up at the ceiling. An opening in the curtains around his bed showed that day had arrived. He sighed quietly to himself. How much his life had changed, ever since the end of June he had been marked for dead among the Dark Lord, his followers, even his own Father…

He shuddered at how close a call that had been. He and his mother had left Malfoy Manor and not five minutes later, it had burnt to the ground. _Well it's no good moping about it. Mother's safe, you're at Hogwarts, they can't get to you here. That's all that matters._ _The only thing you can do is to stop acting like them, stop thinking yourself better than everyone else._

And with that Draco got up and started getting ready for his first day back at school.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" complained Harry, the moment Professor McGonagall had handed his timetable over to him.

Ron looked over his best friends shoulder and shuddered. "bad luck mate. What a way to start the school year. Double potions with the Slytherins." He tried not to look to smug. He had given up potions for extra time to practice his keeper skills, which Hermione thought absolutely insane.

"Oh come on Harry, its not so… Ok, ok I admit its pretty bad, but think, just one more year and we'll be free of Snape."

Harry nodded looking slightly more cheerful. "Well we'd better get going. You know how Snape is" he said, shouldering his pack.

Ron nodded and started towards the stairway to the Gryffindor common room, to collect his broom.

Hermione waved goodbye and followed Harry down into the dungeons.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that happy power belongs to JK Rowling, and her only. )**

**Hey, hope your enjoying it so far… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Juliet

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, just the plot bunny!**

Hermione felt eyes on her the moment she entered the Potions classroom. She ignored it though; she was used to being looked at by now, being Harry's friend did that; especially after the summer.

She followed Harry to their usual seats at the back of the classroom and sat down. Snape swooped in; slamming the door behind him.

_All my years at Hogwarts and I've never seen him open and close a door like a normal person, always making a dramatic entrance, does Snape. _She smiled to herself and shook her head, turning back to her now quietly simmering cauldron.

It was halfway through the lesson; Snape had gone into his office.

Pansy Parkinson started talking about the pen pal system.

"Well of course we all know who _I'll_ be paired with" she said snidely, gazing obviously at Malfoy.

Hermione and Harry shared a glance and turned back to their respective work, hiding smirks. Hermione thought '_Crabbe' _and Harry '_Goyle'_

"I bet I'm put with, oh I don't know say Draco… what do you think sweetie?" She turned to Malfoy, who in turn looked away trying very hard to hide his disgust.

"I think Parkinson; that you'd better get yourself a different partner" voiced Harry; shushing Hermione (who was trying not to burst out laughing) "as your one doesn't look to happy about the arrangements"

Hermione couldn't hold it in and burst out giggling, something the rest of the class had very rarely heard before.

Pansy sneered at Hermione "What are laughing at Mudblood? You couldn't get a boyfriend if your life depended on it. Shame it doesn't, no one would touch a pathetic teachers pet like you"

Harry rose and drew his wand, pointing it at Pansy.

"Say that again" he hissed dangerously.

"What's the matter Potter? Are you deaf as well as stupid?" scoffed Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott laughing in the background.

"Harry sit down its not worth it" said Hermione calmly as she continued to work on her potion, apparently unfazed by the harsh comment, and everyone looking at either her, Harry or Pansy.

Harry glared at the Slytherin girl before sitting down.

Draco was setting up his cauldron when Potter and Granger came in.

_Right_ He thought to himself as he looked at Granger _If you can go one lesson without taunting Her or Potter, then you might just have a chance at this. Just ignore them. _

He turned back to his work.

It was soon after Snape had left the room when he heard Pansy talking about the pen pal organization. He turned as he heard his name to see that Pansy still hadn't given up on the idea of him and herself as a… He couldn't bear to think about it. That girl was far too interested in what she wanted, mainly him, to be healthy.

"What do you think sweetie?"

_There she goes again with damn nickname, oh what I would give to hex her…_

Instead Draco looked away trying not to let his feelings show, but he apparently didn't do well enough because…

"I think Parkinson; that you'd better get yourself a different partner," (Draco wanted to shout out yes, but didn't. He wouldn't want to agree with Potter; after all…) "as your one doesn't look to happy about the arrangements" said a smirking Potter. Granger burst into fits of giggles.

_Why haven't I heard Granger laugh before? She has a nice laugh... _thought Draco as Pansy sneered at the laughing girl.

"What are laughing at Mudblood? You couldn't get a boyfriend if your life depended on it. Shame it doesn't, no one would touch a pathetic teachers pet like you"

Draco was appalled. Even he wouldn't sink that low… anymore.

Potter rose to his feet and pointed his wand at Pansy.

"Say that again"

"What's the matter Potter? Are you deaf as well as stupid?" scoffed Pansy, her 'friends' laughing behind her.

Draco was inwardly hoping he'd curse her but…

"Harry sit down it's not worth it" Granger said evenly as she continued on her potion.

_How the hell can she be so… indifferent to everything that gets thrown at her? _

He watched Potter sit down, turning to his potion.

He also turned to his work, waiting for the bell to signal the end of class…

Hermione was still mulling over what Parkinson had said in potions, late that night in bed.

_Why have I never had a decent boyfriend?_ Thought Hermione

_Because you never wanted on; because you never thought you'd be able to get one. _

She scowled as this thought entered her head.

She rolled over and stepped down from her bed. She slipped on her slippers and tiptoed down into the common room. She looked at the pink box, grabbed a slip and quill and filled it in, ticking the 'anonymous' box; she wanted someone to judge her for _her_ not her blood line or friends.

She held the piece of paper above the opening of the box, before making up her mind, and dropping it in.

Draco woke later the next morning. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, and it showed this morning. He yawned and rolled over. He looked at his watch on his bedside cabinet. It read 7:24. He forced himself out of bed and into some clothes.

It was a rainy Saturday so the Great Hall was rather empty. He saw that Hermione Granger was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. She looked up and saw him looking at her. He turned away and sat at the Slytherin table, helping himself to toast. He heard someone sit ahead of him, and looked up, then back at his dinner scowling.

It was Pansy; that girl was getting on his nerves.

"Hi Draco, when are we putting our names in the pen pal box?" She said in a sickening voice, "I hear that Dumbledore is taking them back in tomorrow. Do you want to come with me now and do it? Come on."

"Pansy I told you, I don't want to go with you." He replied to his plate.

"Don't be silly Draco, come on let's go and do them now"

"I told you I am not interested! get that through your head!" Draco shouted at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED'?" She screeched shrilly.

"I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT OBVIOUS! I CANT STAND YOU, I WOULD RATHER GO OUT WITH ONE OF HAGRIDS BLAST ENDED SKREWTS THAN YOU!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DROPPING ALL THOSE HINTS?"

"THE ONLY BLOODY HINTS I LEFT WERE FOR YOU TO FUCK OFF!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE A SAD LITTLE BRAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I SAW IN YOU! YOU SHOULD GET WITH GRANGER! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF YOUR PATHETICNESS!"

"I'D RATHER HER THAN YOU! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PSYCHO STALKER!"

And with that Draco stormed out of the Great Hall; the other occupants giving him a wide birth.

Hermione watched him go, and then feeling eyes on her, grabbed a loaf of bread and exited the great hall, passing an angry McGonagall having a talk to Parkinson about her language.

She stopped in the entrance hall and thought about where to go. She didn't want to go to someplace noisy or crowded so that ruled out both the common room and library. She had a sudden idea and headed for the seventh floor.

Draco didn't know where he was going, until he found himself outside the room of requirement. He walked past the secret entrance thinking _I need a place to think, to be myself…_

He turned and entered the room. It was a small cosy sitting room, with a fire crackling merrily. It had a few comfy chairs and a couch. He sat on one, sinking into the soft red velvet.

_Ah much better, I don't believe that stupid cow… Why can't she just leave me alone?_

He had no sooner thought this than the door opened…

Hermione strode past the entrance thinking _I need a place where no one can bother me, where I can be alone to think._

The door appeared and she opened it. Problem was; there was already someone in there. It was Malfoy.

"Oh I'm, sorry, I'll just, I'll go"

Malfoy looked up at her from the chair. _Now here's your chance to apologize without everyone watching…_

"There's plenty of room Granger." He said, gesturing to the chair opposite him.

Hermione turned from halfway out the door, looking unsure.

"Are you sure you want to be in the same room as a _Mudblood _like me" bitterness creeping into her voice.

Draco blushed and looked away, thinking how to apologise.

Hermione nodded. "I thought not."

"No; that's not it, I mean…Damn!" he sighed.

She had gone.

**Hey, hey! Enjoying? Hating? Falling asleep over computer?**

**Tell me what you think and R&R Please!**

**Have any great stories for me? Preferably HP/GW or HG/DM or HG/SS or marauder era! Thanks. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! R&R! Oh and I'd like to thank my beta Alycat1910 (also one of my best friends! )**


	4. Chapter 4

My Juliet

Chapter 4

Draco stared into the fire in the room of requirement. How was he going to apologise to Granger now? He stood and exited the room heading for the Slytherin common room.

Hermione walked briskly out of the room of requirement. She thought she had heard "no wait, that's" but then she was out of ear shot, and quite frankly, out of patience. Why couldn't people see her for who she was? Not the muggle-born bookworm and teachers pet…

'_Because' _said a little voice in her head '_you've never really shown them you; at least not all of you. Not even Ron and Harry have seen the true me.'_

She turned into the library and settled into the most unused nook she could find and began to read.

Draco muttered the password and walked into the Slytherin common room. It was quite full due to the rain outside. He ignored the calls of his 'friends' and headed to the notice board. There it was; the pen pal notice. He read it to himself quickly. Why shouldn't he fill it out? He was not going to go with Pansy, of that he was sure. He filled out the slip, ticking the 'anonymous' box and after waiting a second dropped it into the box.

Albus smiled at his heads of houses. All of them held the respective boxes. He waved his wand, changing two pieces of parchment into two more boxes; one blue, the other pink. McGonagall stepped forward and emptied her boxes, followed by Snape, Flitwick and Sprout.

"Well I do believe that this has been a hit!" beamed Albus happily.

"Time to start matching up the students; now you pull out each and tell me I will write the pair out… Shall we begin?

They went for about half an hour before…

"Ginny Weasley" called out Professor Sprout.

"Harry Potter" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"That will make them both very happy." Smirked McGonagall

"Potter will be insufferable in Potions" muttered Snape dejectedly.

Albus chuckled; eyes twinkling.

This was a good thing; he was sure.

They continued for another few hours, until there were only two slips left.

Severus read his out "Draco Malfoy"

McGonagall looked at hers. "Hermione Granger" she said.

There was a silence and then…

"This should prove… interesting." Snape muttered

"Indeed" replied McGonagall as Dumbledore wrote out the last two student names.

The heads of house didn't see his eyes sparkling…

**Hey sorry this chapter's a short one but I thought that it was good as it was... next chapter we have the first correspondence between Draco and Hermione, not that they know who they are writing to…**

**Thanks to Alycat1910 my great beta!**

**Please Read and Review, make me a happy author, and as the Chinese proverb goes…**

_**Happy author type faster, and update even quicker!**_


	5. Chapter 5

My Juliet

Chapter 5

Dear ?

Hello.

What do you want to tell me? For that matter what do you want me to tell you?

Here's some random info about me…

I am a 17 year old boy,

I like reading, (I know it may sound dorky) but my favourite author is Shakespeare.

I also enjoy Quidditch and chess.

I won't tell you my name, at least not yet anyway, maybe we could think up 'nicknames' later? (Unless you want to tell me your name)

From … your 'pen pal'

Hermione read through her letter again that night, after receiving it at breakfast. She sat down at her desk and began to write…

Draco looked up from his toast as an owl landed next to his plate. It was a school owl. He opened the letter handing the crust of his toast to the owl, which then flew off. He stood and started towards the owlery, eating his toast along the way. He stuffed the last mouthful in as he entered and found a quiet corner to read in. He had almost three quarters of an hour before class, so he was in no hurry. He opened the envelope and read.

Dear ?

That's quite all right with me, I don't think I want to tell you my name just yet either…

Um, I don't mind what you tell me, it's just nice to get something other than the prophet at breakfast!

Here's some information about me…

I'm a 17 year old girl, I have brown hair and eyes and I also adore Shakespeare! I had a thought about the names, but it's a bit silly…

I think we should use school owls, so we don't recognize who each other is… and perhaps we shouldn't tell each other what house we're in? You know for competitive reasons…

Oh look at the time! I've got to finish my essay for Snape…

Write back

Your 'pen pal'

He smiled and put the letter into his backpack. He retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill and ink.

Dear Pen Pal.

I wont think your name idea silly, please do tell…

And I agree with the house issue, it would probably cause problems leading up to Quidditch games!

Well I had better go I have class soon.

From your

'Pen Pal'

Draco stood, and went to find a school owl.

He found a handsome screech and tied the letter to its leg.

"Take this to… my pen pal?"

He shook his head wondering how on earth Dumbledore taught the owls to know whose pen pal was whose as he watched the owl disappear around the side of the school…

Dear ?

I had an idea for the names… Maybe: Romeo and Juliet? I really like that book… Tell me if you don't like the idea… Well I have Charms now.

From

Juliet?

Ever since that letter four months ago the two pen pals had been going by 'Romeo and Juliet'

Every other morning they would get some mail and their face would light up at their respective tables as they read the letter.

The heads of house watched this with growing interest and concern. They were all wondering what would happen when the two students decided to meet…

Hermione sat glowing in the Gryffindor common room. She had just finished reading her latest letter from 'Romeo'.

"So Hermione; who is he?"

Hermione jumped and turned to see a mischievously grinning Ginny.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hermione said, trying desperately to hide the letter, blushing.

"I mean, who is writing to you? You know, the one that makes your face light up?" she said coming to sit on the couch by the older Gryffindor.

"Well… He's my pen pal. He's really sweet and funny and- " said Hermione, her eyes dancing with…

"You love him." said Ginny simply. "Its in your eyes Hermione, they light up when you talk about him."

"What? I, I… WHAT! I've never even met him! I mean… what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Hermione whispered uncertainly.

"Then he doesn't know what he's missing. And, if you ask me, it's about time you met this Romeo."

And with that she walked out of the portrait hole, leaving Hermione smiling at the unknown pun that her younger friend had made.

She turned to her bag and brought out her writing supplies.

Hey Romeo.

How is your Quidditch practise going? I was wondering… Do you want to meet me some time this week? You don't have to, but I thought it might be nice if I could know who it was I was writing to…

Ok, well reply soon.

Juliet.

Draco read the letter over a few more times and sighed. Was he ready to meet her?

He was sitting on his bed; alone in the dorm; well that was until.

"So Draco; who is she?" Blaise Zabini (Draco's best friend) sat down on his own bed.

"Huh? Oh, well I don't know really. She's my pen pal, but we haven't met yet."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Well, what's she like?"

"She's really kind, smart and funny. She likes watching Quidditch, but is scared of heights and her favourite subject is Transfiguration." Draco stopped to take a breath, but Blaise interrupted him.

"How long have you loved her?"

This stopped Draco in his tracks…

"What? Love; I haven't met her! How do you know I love her? And… what if she hates m for who my family is? What if she automatically thinks... "

"Draco if she judges you by your name, then she probably isn't worth it. And how I can tell; your eyes have a fire in them, and you've never spoken about anything so… what's the word? Passion!" he stopped to see what effect his words were having before continuing.

"It's obvious to anyone with half a brain! Probably why no one else has mentioned it; I mean look at Crabbe and Goyle! I pity the teachers if they produce children; pity the children, come to think of it…"

"But… she wants to meet me, _this week!_ What if… she doesn't like me?" he trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Draco, give her a chance, and she might do the same for you. Go met your Juliet… as a romantic would put it." And with that the smirking Blaise Zabini strode out of the room. Draco chuckled weakly at the wisecrack. He sighed and reached for some parchment; he started writing…

**Hey… sorry if this chapter was a touch boring, I'm just setting everything up… I love you Alycat1910! You are a great beta reader! I also love each and every one of you reviewers! I'm so sorry if I haven't replied yet, I WILL get around to it… I a busy, busy little author… R&R!**

**Disclaimer: are you really as stupid as to get me confused with JK? I am a mere shadow next to her greatness…**


	6. Chapter 6

My Juliet

Chapter 6

Dear Juliet…

I did wonder when this letter would come; I admit I'm nervous…

Yes I would like to meet you… Where and When? I suggest a little secret place of mine… It's on the seventh floor. Just walk past the blank wall thinking about what you want… It's called the room of requirement. When do you want to meet?

Reply soon

From your Romeo

Draco watched the owl fly out the window and started walking back to the Slytherin common room deep in thought.

Hermione squealed and hastily wrote back after reading the letter from Romeo.

How about tonight at 11pm?

Juliet

She tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched it soar over the many heads in the great hall, and out a large window in the ceiling.

Up at the staff table Dumbledore and Snape shared a glance. They nodded and turned back to their respective meals. They would have to make sure that there was no one around the seventh floor tonight.

Draco read the letter and nodded once. Blaise thumped him on the shoulder, his way of wishing him luck.

He stood and headed to Potions, his mind still on the letter stored safely in his bag…

Hermione didn't pay attention all through class that day. Surprisingly, it was Ron who said something about it.

"Are you all right Hermione, I mean, you only wrote a foot of notes during Transfiguration… are you sick?"

Hermione started. She had been wondering (yet again) who it was she was going to be meeting in under 24 hours.

"Huh? No I'm fine. Come on we're going to be late for History of Magic." and she speed of to class.

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"Must be a girl thing, I'll have to ask Ginny..."

Ron looked at his friend suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

Draco lay in his bed, listening to his roommates snore and roll over. He glanced at his watch; 10:37.

He slipped out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a cloak, it was nearing December, meaning it was getting colder and colder every day. He pulled the door open and was just shutting it when he heard Blaise whisper "Good luck Draco. Merlin knows you need some happiness; especially now."

Draco made his way up through the castle, which seemed oddly deserted. He thought that he saw Peeves flit around the corner in front of him, but that was it. He reached the seventh floor and after pacing in front of the blank wall opened the door. The room had taken on the shape of an abandoned classroom. There was a large window over looking the lake. A quarter moon shimmered white against the starlit blanket of blue, and in the forbidden forest

He sat down on a desk, looking out over the view. He began to wait.

Hermione slipped out of Gryffindor Tower, looking around for teachers and ghosts. She would've taken Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders map, but they, including Harry were gone. She headed to the seventh floor and stopped out side the entrance that appeared there. She took a deep breath; and pulling together her Gryffindor courage, opened the door.

She gasped.

He turned at the sound.

He stared.

"Granger? _You're _my Juliet?"

Hermione stood shocked.

She should've known that he was too good to be true, Romeo indeed. Just a fairytale…

She turned to go; but…

"Please, stay. Don't go Hermione."

"Give me one reason to stay." She said, looking anywhere but at the blond Slytherin behind her.

"So I can apologize. I should never have said those things, and I would take them all back if I could. I… I'm not my father."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I can take racism and hurtful words, but I can't stand anyone lying to me!" she said forcefully, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"I am not lying! I ran away! I am not a death eater, and I never will be!"

"Prove it!" said Hermione, and to her surprise, he rolled up his sleeves and showed her his arms; both were pale and one had a scar on it, but other than that, there was nothing to show.

He hadn't taken the mark.

"What's…" started Hermione, drawing closer to him, her finger drawing close to the scar on his arm.

"Oh. Its where that Hippogriff cut me, in third year." Muttered Draco; trying to roll down his sleeves.

Hermione stopped him, running a finger down the pale line across his arm. He shuddered involuntarily.

Hermione looked down and took a step back.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to accuse you."

"Hey, it's well deserved, after what I've called you. I am _really_ sorry about that. I meant what I said. I am not my father; I just wish I'd realized that sooner."

Hermione looked at him and saw he was sincere. She nodded, once to show she understood, and turned to look out of the window.

She sat on the desk and stared out into the darkness, not noticing his eyes on her.

**Hey more of the meeting next chappie! Thanks to alycat1910 my beta and all my wonderful readers… )**


	7. Chapter 7

My Juliet

Chapter 7

_He hadn't taken the mark…_

_She didn't notice his eyes on her…_

The silence in the room was deafening. Hermione started taping her shoe against the desk, just to hear something other than her own heartbeat.

"Are you really scared of heights?" Draco asked breaking the silence that he felt had stretched on for ever.

Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes. "Yes, I can't stand them."

"So there is something the Gryffindor bookworm fears." Draco chuckled.

"Well then, Mr. Slytherin what are _you _afraid of?"

Draco looked away, his going cold with anger.

"I'm sor-" Hermione started

"My Father." He cut in before she could finish; still looking away, not wanting her to see his face, which he knew was paler than usual.

She looked at him and had the sudden urge to reach out to him.

Instead she looked at her watch and was taken aback as the time was 12:07.

"We had better be getting back." She whispered to Draco.

He looked at his watch and cursed. He jumped off the desk and helped Hermione off and walked with her out the door, holding it open for her.

"Thanks" she muttered she turned and was about to walk away when she heard Draco call her name. She turned and looked at him questionably.

"Goodnight." He said in explanation, and she swore she could see him blushing, even in the faint light.

"Night Draco" she smiled at him and walked back to her common room, leaving a slightly confused Slytherin behind her.

Hermione looked up as a barn owl landed in her oatmeal. She reached for the letter and smiled.

It had been almost a month since she had discovered who her 'Romeo' was. She and Draco hadn't met in secret again, but they had noticed each other more when they saw each other in the halls and in classes. They still were still keeping in touch with each other and now knew quite a bit about each other. They wrote more about their history and just getting to know random things about one another. There were a few things they wouldn't share with each other, but the correspondence was fast becoming a steady friendship.

Hermione smiled at the thought. If someone had told her a year ago that she would become close friends with Draco Malfoy, she would've personally escorted them to St Mungos.

She opened the envelope and read the letter.

Hey my Juliet how's it hanging? Do you think we could meet again? Same time same place? How about tonight? Hope you can make it, I haven't seen you since… Wednesday was it? Anyway send your reply soon,

Romeo

PS: Yes I do know how to skateboard, but I'm not that good.

My favourite B.B. every flavour bean is vanilla, what's yours?

Hermione chuckled at the thought of Draco on a skateboard and grabbed a quill and parchment.

Dear Romeo.

Yes that would be wonderful and it was Friday since we last saw each other. I will see you tonight.

Juliet.

PS: My favourite flavour is chocolate.

Hermione paused here and thought of something random to ask Draco. She looked over to the Slytherin table for inspiration and found it in a moping Pansy Parkinson. She smirked and bent over the letter.

Why is Pansy having a sulk this morning? Did you use a big word she couldn't understand or something?

Satisfied with the letter, Hermione tied it to the owl, whispered the instructions and watched as it flew off into the swarm of birds coming and going through the windows in the Great Hall. She smiled to herself and was about to go finish her Charms essay, seeing as Harry and Ron were in Hogsmeade (she hadn't felt like going) and she didn't have any lessons to attend as it was Sunday, when she was interrupted by a smiling Ginny.

"Hey Mione, I take it the meeting went well?"

"Um, yea it did go pretty well, we are still writing to one another if that's what you mean." replied Hermione, trying to keep her face neutral. She didn't want anyone to know just yet, but she needn't have bothered; Ginny seemed too blissful to notice; which Hermione thought as rather odd, as the young red head had been rather quiet for the last week or so.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What's up with you Ginny? You look like it was just announced Voldemort dropped dead of a heart attack."

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say Hermione?" replied Ginny

Hermione shook her head and began walking back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny followed her, eyes glazed. Her mind obviously wasn't on task, as she fell through a trick step Hermione had jumped moments before.

"What the-" started Hermione as she heard the crash, she turned and saw the blushing form of Ginny stuck in the stairway. She almost burst out laughing as she pulled the red head out. It really was quite a comical sight. "Ginny, what's up? Even Neville has learned to jump that step! Spill, what's on your mind?"

Ginny blushed further, making her head look like it was on fire. "Harry" she mumbled, only just audible.

Hermione looked at her and Ginny gave an explanation as she continued her way up the stairs. "He asked me out."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and gazed wide eyed at her friend before squealing and giving her a hug. "Wow, Ginny that's great! When? Where? Come on you can trust me not to do… well, for lack of better word, a 'Ron'" Hermione prompted.

Ginny grinned "Well it was last night by the lake. He and I are pen pals you see, that's how it happened."

Hermione laughed out loud. "I must say, It's about bloody time!" then a though occurred to her "does Ron know?"

Ginny turned pale as she turned the last corner before the portrait of the fat lady. "Apparently, from the look on his face."

Hermione looked and saw a red faced Ron storming towards them, a pale Harry following. Ron ignored Hermione and rounded on his sister "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? HUH? I'M YOUR BROTHER; I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PROTECT ME FROM YOUR BEST MATE? _MY_ BOYFRIEND? RON, DROP THE OLDER BROTHER ACT, I CAN UNDERSTAND IT, BUT THIS IS MY LIFE, I AM FREE TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! HARRY AND I ARE TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Ginny yelled at her brother, moving to stand next to her boyfriend who put an arm around her protectively.

"Ron, you know that Harry won't hurt me… Trust us, ok?"

Ron sighed and looked at Harry, his best friend, and now, sisters' boyfriend. "You hurt her mate, and I'm afraid I will have to beat the shit out of you."

Ginny squealed and launched herself at her brother giving him a hug. "Thanks Ron." She whispered for only him to hear.

Harry smiled his thanks at his friend. "Believe me Ron; I have no intention of letting her go." He pulled Ginny back to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "ever." He said and the couple gave the password to a teary fat lady (who had witnessed the whole thing) and passed through into the common room, followed by Ron and Hermione.

They were greeted by cheers and wolf whistles.

_Sound proofing _thought Hermione _needs to be introduced to the wizarding world._

**Hey this chappie was mostly on Harry/Ginny and whats been happening in their world, more of Draco and Hermione next chapter.**

**PS I am REALLY trying to make the chapters longer, but I am having a touch of trouble… don't worry I will keep trying!**

**Disclaimer: ok. Look up at the web address, or around this site. See that word? _FAN_ Fiction. Yes folks. It's by the fans, for the fans. )**


	8. Chapter 8

My Juliet

Chapter 8

Draco slipped down the corridor, narrowly avoiding Mrs Norris. Oh how he longed to give that cat a good kick up the… but no, he had things to do tonight, people to see. He continued along the corridors, lost in his thoughts.

He couldn't believe that he considered Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, bookworm extraordinaire, a friend. It was strange. He didn't really have any true friends. With the exception of Blaise, all of the other Slytherins had deserted him after he refused the mark; except Pansy. God he wished that pathetic cow would just leave him alone. Her attempts to get his interest back were almost laughable. Maybe if she actually got a personality she would be… no even then he couldn't stand her. He found himself thinking about the one girl he knew that wasn't self obsessed and that actually had a pleasant disposition. The very girl, he was going to see, in fact.

_Now Hermione's a girl with personality. She's funny, smart, and fun to be with, pretty… WOAH! Where'd that come from? Pretty? Yeah she is good looking, her eyes are a beautiful_ _chocolate flecked with gold and her hair falls in soft honey-auburn curls…Stop it! _

_She's you friend, your only friend, other than Blaise, and she knows you better than he does, so don't go stuff it up by thinking things like that! You cant feel things like that Draco, and even if you did like her, and by some miracle she liked you, you couldn't be with her. It would put her in danger with 'Father'…_

Draco shook himself mentally, still unsure as to where those particular thoughts had come from, and turned the into the seventh floor corridor. He opened the door and found the room as a large sitting room with a balcony. He looked through the French doors and saw Hermione leaning against the balcony, staring out over the lake. He slipped out of the doors and went to stand next to her.

Hermione looked out over the lake, standing on the balcony that the room of requirement had conjured up for her. She had been there almost an hour already, just thinking things over. A pale face with blond hair dangling in front of silver-blue eyes swam in front of her, and she found herself thinking of him. She and Draco had become best friends so fast, it was amazing. She had been best friends with Ron and Harry for over five years, and yet… she still felt that she and Draco were closer, she just couldn't explain why. Yes she loved Harry and Ron like brothers, but with Draco it was different. When she was near him she felt… happy, safe, carefree and appreciated. There was just something about Draco that calmed her, but made her feel vibrant and full of life at the same time. Her stomach jumped at the thought of him, and a complicated understanding overcame her.

_Oh Merlin! I've got a crush on my best friend! It's like that thing with Ron all over again, only I don't think Draco and I would end up at each other's throats. But, for some reason it just seems… different this time, more… serious? What am I going to do when he shows up? Nothing, that's what you're going to do, because he doesn't feel the same way as you. He's your best friend, you can't ruin that. Urg! Why do feelings like this always complicate things?_

She heard the door open and felt Draco's presence stand next to her.

"Hey Draco, how are you?" Hermione said looking and smiling at her new found friend.

"The usual," he shook his head dejectedly. "Father sending me threatening letters, saying that if I don't join the 'right side' he'll kill Mother in front of me, then hand me over to the Dark Lord. But other than that, yea I've been good. How about you?" he said turning and sitting down just inside the open doors on a small, cosy sofa.

"Well, today's been hectic. Harry and Ginny are now officially going out"

"Bout time Potty got up the nerve to ask Weaselette out" muttered Draco, but stopped at the warning glance from Hermione.

"Yes. And then Ron found out and he and Ginny had a shouting match right outside the Gryffindor common room, so of course _everyone _heard it. But Ginny made her point and I think Ron might actually approve. Not that he'd let Ginny or Harry know, he's to stubborn for his own good that boy." She sighed and noticed that Draco was trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Well, your certainly one to talk, aren't you? You are probably the most stubborn person I have _ever_ met. Apart from _Pansy_" he said her name with a scowl.

"Yes I was wondering, why was she so… sulky." She gave him a questioning look.

"Oh. That. Well, she wouldn't leave me alone so I shouted at her… again. In front of the entire Slytherin house, but she really needs to leave me alone, she's just getting irritating."

"Oh. Is she really that bad? I could get Hagrid to sit on her, if you like?" Hermione said thoughtfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Draco chuckled. "You know, I think you may have something there!"

Hermione laughed with him and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Share, truth, or dare?" Hermione asked suddenly breaking the stillness that, in her opinion, had stretched far enough.

"Pardon?" he said, a confused look on his face.

"Share, truth, or dare? It's a muggle game." Hermione explained. "You choose share, truth or dare. If you choose truth, you must answer a question truthfully, dare you must complete a dare, you have to do it, and share you share something secret, something that nobody else knows. So share, truth or dare?"

"Um… Truth?"

"Ok. Is it true that… you have slept with Pansy Parkinson?"

"HELL NO! I would never, I mean, EW! Who says that? No wait, let me guess… Pansy?"

Hermione nodded sympathetically.

"Truth is," said Draco blushing, "I'm a… well, you know."

Hermione looked at him puzzled, and then comprehension hit her. "Oh you're a virgin?" she rolled her eyes as he seemed even more embarrassed. "Makes two of us, I guess those rumours of you being the 'Hogwarts Sex God' weren't exactly true" Hermione laughed as Draco blushed and muttered "sex god? Sex god? Oh that's a nice image to have!"

"Ok," Draco said once he had finished, "Share, truth or dare?"

"Share" Hermione said a little nervously.

Draco motioned for her to continue.

"Before I had gotten my letter for Hogwarts, I thought I was going insane because of all the strange things happening to me. It got so bad that I was almost suicidal, because no one would talk to me or hang out with me." She stopped to take a breath. "One reason I turned to books, they wouldn't run away at the sight of me, or talk about me behind my back.

I was so happy when I got my letter. It meant that there was an explanation to all the things that had happened, I wasn't unlucky, dangerous; and there were other people who had been going through the same thing."

Draco looked at her in shock. Hermione had been suicidal? No way, not calm and collected Hermione! Sure _he_ had been close before, but he couldn't bear to think of his Hermione coming to harm in anyway.

"Draco? It's your turn." Hermione brought him out of his thoughts.

"Truth"

"Oh, um… Is it true you're a man of many talents?" Hermione asked giggling at herself for asking such a random question.

"Well," started Draco pompously, but the effect was ruined by Hermione elbowing him in the stomach. "Oof. Ok, ok. Um, well I play the guitar, and I can sing a bit." Draco said rubbing his stomach.

"You're kidding! You, Draco Malfoy, can play the guitar and sing?"

He nodded

"That is so cool! I wish I could play an instrument." Hermione sighed.

Draco looked at her, shook his head and said "Your turn"

"Um… Truth?"

Draco thought about his next question carefully, he didn't want her to be offended. "Is it true that you like Weasley?"

"Not in that way. I love Ron, and Harry, they're my basically brothers and I would do anything for them, but I don't like them in that way…"

Draco nodded, and couldn't understand why he suddenly felt elated. An idea sprung to mind. It was crazy, but… if she chose… but would he have the guts to do it?

"Truth" said Draco, still thinking over his idea.

"Is it true that… that you will always be there for me? We will always help each other; make each other laugh and stick by one another?" Hermione asked, her eyes showing that it was a promise as much as a question.

Draco smiled. "Of course we'll always be there for each other. I will never let anything happen to you. I will always be right behind you, pushing you when you need to be pushed, but I'll be waiting, just in case you fall and need to be caught. Have you heard that song, I'm pretty sure it's a muggle one. If I had a…" he stopped in mid sentence as a guitar appeared on the ground next to his feet. He picked it up and strummed it, checking it was in tune.

Draco opened his mouth and began to sing softly.

"_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but  
_

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too_

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell when the world has brought you down to your knees _

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too_

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you  
Yeah! _

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but _

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too"_

His voice trailed off and he looked up to see Hermione smiling at him, eyes glistening.

"I'll be there for you through everything Hermione…" he whispered, moving closer to her to place a hand over hers. He didn't know why he did this, he just did.

Hermione looked down at the two hands, thinking how good they looked together.

Draco watched her as she inspected their hands.

_Merlin she is beautiful. You know; stuff the plan…_

She looked up and he smiled at her.

_He's so close… Maybe I should just no it's to risky, he probably doesn't feel anything. But what if he does?_

Draco leaned forward slowly, wondering if he was doing the right thing. His eyes caught hers and he felt his stomach spin and his chest fill with warmth.

Hermione smiled at him. She couldn't help but notice his eyes… They looked like ice with shots of warm silver through them. They were captivating, she couldn't seem to look away; she felt herself drowning in them… He leaned in slowly, almost asking permission. She felt herself wetting her lips instinctively. They were inches away from each other, and then… Fireworks exploded within Hermione as their lips touched.

His touch was soft, gentle, and yet there was a deep passion buried just below the surface, an electric current charging them as they kissed.

_It never felt like this when I kissed Victor, or Ron. What is this? Infatuation? Passion? Love? No it can't be. I mean, it isn't, is it? The eyes are the window to the soul. Look at his eyes. I want to know more about this hidden emotion…_

She gathered her Gryffindor courage to find out, she opened her eyes to gaze straight into his…

But that's when the shout from the doorway came.

She and Draco looked up to see a silhouette in the door way holding a map and cloak.

Harry Potter stood there; emerald eyes blazing with anger.

**OH! Cliffy I know, don't hurt me! I felt it was good as it was… Updates soon, I promise! Hey only 3 months until Christmas, be happy! ) Read and Review pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from Harry Potter is JK's which we all love; but the plot is mine, which I hope you like! )**


	9. Chapter 9

My Juliet

Chapter 9

(Warning this chapter has bad language, not for those under 13… at least. )

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE? MALFOY GET YOUR ARSE AWAY FROM HERMIONE NOW!" Harry screamed at them drawing his wand and pointing it directly at Draco's heart.

"No Harry, Stop! Leave him alone, he's not his father Harry, Draco is not a death eater, and he never will be!" Hermione yelled at Harry, trying to make him back away from Draco, who still hadn't withdrawn his wand, something she didn't fail to notice.

"Why should I listen to you? You betrayed be me Hermione. I trusted you, and you betrayed me." His eyes were filled with pain and anger and it made Hermione's heart shrivel and dry up.

"Harry I did not betray you, I have never betrayed you, and I never will betray you. Do you really think that after six years of being my brother I would do something like that to you?" Hermione questioned, her eyes showing truth and disappointment that Harry didn't trust her as much as she trusted him.

"Hermione I trust you and then you go and kiss Malfoy!" Harry said furiously, and then muttered. "Besides… I can't afford to trust anyone. Not now."

Hermione gave him a sharp look but Draco put a hand on her shoulder to stop her questioning him. He was obviously stressed, and didn't want to share just yet.

Harry glared at him and Draco looked around. A snug couch and chair had appeared and Draco lead the way to them, hand still resting gently on Hermione's shoulder. The two sat on the couch and watched as their interrogator sat across from them.

"So what the hell is this all about" Harry questioned, scowling as he motioned to Draco's arm around his best friend. "Since when has Draco Malfoy been a friend to muggle-borns? Wont your Dark Lord disapprove?"

Draco scowled and Hermione noticed. She threw Harry an annoyed frown.

"Draco and I have been writing to each other, anonymously at first, but about a month ago, we decided to meet." Hermione started.

"We talked for awhile and we kept in touch." Draco added.

"Harry what you witnessed… It wasn't planned or anything" Hermione said earnestly.

Draco looked at her nervously… did she regret the kiss? Had he made a mistake?

"But I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione continued, not noticing the look on Draco's face, like Harry did.

Harry studied Hermione and Draco for a moment. "Hermione I forgive you, but can you step outside, just for a second please. I promise I won't hurt him." Harry added seeing the look on her face.

She nodded and with a last glance at Draco stepped out onto the balcony shutting the doors behind her.

Harry placed a few silencing charms and pulled the curtains so Hermione couldn't see inside.

Draco had to stop himself from drawing his wand; if Hermione trusted Potter, then he trusted Potter, as much as he may dislike him.

"Ok first off Malfoy, tell it to my face that you will never, ever hurt Hermione and that this isn't just a stupid joke." Harry said sternly looking straight into Draco's eyes.

"Potter; I will never hurt Hermione. I… don't know what this feeling is but I know that I will never hurt her. This is not a joke. I will never let any harm come to her when I can do something about it." He had a thought and saw what he was looking for. He picked up the pensieve and withdrew a memory from his temple. He shuddered, he hated that feeling. "Here. Maybe this will help."

Harry looked at him, took a breath and dived into the memory of Hermione and Draco's meeting and correspondence.

He returned a few minutes later.

Harry peered at him intently and nodded.

"Ok. If Hermione trusts you, I trust you."

Draco smiled inwardly, amused at how close Potter had matched his own thoughts moments ago.

"Secondly, and don't take this the wrong way. I've become as paranoid as Mad-eye Moody. Prove that you're not a death eater."

Draco nodded, he had expected this question, and rolled up his sleeve. A look of relief passed over Harry's face as he saw the unmarked flesh.

"Thank you. I don't know how or why your; relationship with Hermione has changed, but for some reason, I think it's for the better. Just don't expect me to be your best pal, because I think we've too much history for that." He smiled and the other boy grimaced.

"Listen Potter; I'm not proud of what I've done and, well I'm sorry. Truce?" he held out his hand and Harry was reminded of their first meeting on the Hogwarts express only this time…

Harry reached out and took his enemies hand.

"Truce"

Hermione smiled as she saw from through the top window Harry and Draco shake hands… what was Draco now? Boy-friend? Best friend who she just happened to have kissed? She would have to talk to Draco tonight. Hermione leaned forward on the broom she had conjured to see through the top window, the only one that wasn't blocked by curtains.

She had just finished vanishing the broom when the doors opened and Harry and Draco came out. Harry still looked a little shocked but he was slowly accepting who Draco really was.

Hermione smiled at the two and went to hug Harry. A sudden thought came to her. "Don't tell-"

"Ron." He finished for her. "Yeah I know, I know. I think he's had enough surprise relationships for one day. I have to for that matter. I think I'm going to go talk to Ginny. Can I tell her, or do you want to do it?" he looked at her as she pulled away and went to stand by Draco. "I think I had better do it. I don't want anymore of my friends to find out the way you did." She answered after thinking for a few seconds.

"Well I'm going to go. I'll see you later Hermione, Malfoy." Harry nodded respectively at the two and walked out of the room of requirement.

"Draco, when do you think we should tell Ginny?" Hermione asked awhile later.

"I don't know. But when we do, can we tell Blaise as well?"

Hermione nodded. It was only fair, telling her friend and his friend at the same time.

An hour or so later Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch, each in their own thoughts.

_Perhaps I should finalize it, just to make sure._

"Hermione?" he whispered

"Mmmhmm" murmured from her place on his shoulder.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking down at her.

She opened one eye and looked up at him. "Yes. I will."

He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her head. "Good"

**Hey how's that for what is it? The 9th chapter? Yeah that's it! Wow, I hope you're enjoying it and please leave a review! I'm sorry but I wont have any chapters up within the next month as I'm going to Adelaide on yr 9 exchange! WooHoo! Ok thanks for reading and for all of your lovely reviews, I love you ALL!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?**


	10. Chapter 10

My Juliet

Chapter 10

Hermione was reading (what else) Hogwarts; a History, in the Gryffindor common room the next day when she saw a head of long scarlet locks going through the portrait hole. Putting down her book she ran after her friend. "Ginny! Ginny wait up!"

The youngest Weasley turned around at the sound of her name and smiled at the brunette. "Hey Hermione, I've been looking for you. Harry said you wanted to talk to me?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, listen, it's about that guy I've been writing to. I want you to meet him. Harry met him last night."

"Ok, so it's going well between you two then?" at her friends nod she continued. "When do you want me to meet him?"

"Um… Is tonight alright for you?"

"Yeah sure, well I better go. I still have potions homework! What time do you want to meet me in the common room?"

"Um, he's not a Gryffindor. Can we meet in the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh. Ok then, around 9:00?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks Ginny. I'll see you tonight then?"

Her friend nodded as she continued down the corridor.

_When did my life get so complicated? _Hermione asked herself.

Blaise Zabini sat on his bed in the 6th year Slytherin boys' dorm.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I could've sworn that you said that the girl you've been writing to… Isn't a Slytherin?"

"Come on Blaise; don't take that attitude with me!"

"Sorry man, but… she's not a Ravenclaw, is she?" he said rather suspiciously.

"No Blaise, she's not. She's… well can you just come to the room of requirement tonight? Please?" Draco stopped. "And why did you automatically think that she was a Ravenclaw? What are you hiding from me?" he said grinning. Blaise had a lady friend, he just knew it!

"Oh, um… No reason." Stuttered Blaise; going red in the cheeks.

"Spill it Blaise!" Draco said, leaning up against the wall.

"Oh... Well ok. Her name is…"

Draco couldn't hear the rest as it came out in a whisper.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?"

"Her name is Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Draco goggled at his friend. "HA! I knew you secretly read the quibbler!"

It was ten to nine and Hermione was pacing in front of the room of requirement, making it into what she needed. She felt a hand on her arm, spinning around to see Draco.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He said looking a bit guilty. "Shall we?" he added when Hermione still hadn't moved.

"Oh, yes. Blaise is coming then?" it was more of a statement but he nodded just the same, opening the door for her.

"Weasleyette as well?"

"Yes and please, try and call them by their first names."

He shrugged, sitting down on the couch, pulling her down with him. They snuggled and started to wait for their friends.

Ginny Weasley was walking down the seventh floor corridor under her boyfriends' invisibility cloak. She looked down to wipe the Marauders Map, when…

"Oof!"

"What the hell!? Peeves is that you?" Blaise Zabini was sprawled out on the ground next to a still invisible Ginny.

"No Zabini, it's me." Said Ginny; pulling the cloak off so he could see her.

"Oh, what are you doing here Weasley? Nice cloak by the way." he said standing up and holding his hand down to her to help her up. She took it.

"I could ask the same of you, and thanks it's Harrys'" she said dusting her robes off.

"Right whatever. Well sorry Weasley, I'm late."

"Yeah same here…"

They looked at each other; then at the door next to them.

"Oh you've _got _to be joking!" muttered Blaise as he and Ginny walked inside. "Hurry up Weasley!" he mumbled, but stopped at the sight in front of them.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess, studious bookworm, were holding each other!

_Yup _thought Blaise, _He's lost it. Completely_

"WHAT THE HELL???" shouted Ginny

"How well do you think they'll take it?" asked Hermione quietly after a few minutes.

"Honestly, I have got no idea. I think Blaise won't mind that much. I mean he can't have a go at you or me. That's called being a hypocrite."

"Oh how so?" asked Hermione from Draco's shoulder.

He chuckled at her curious tone. "He's dating Luna Lovegood."

"No way! Really?" Hermione chuckled. "She's a bit eccentric for him, isn't she?"

"Apparently, it will keep him busy. That's what he says anyway. No, what I'm worried about is Wea- Ginny. She's got anger problems." He said with mock seriousness.

Hermione snorted and slapped his shoulder chastising him.

The two fell into a comfortable silence until…

"WHAT THE HELL???"

The couple jumped, not having heard the door open.

"Anger problems" muttered Draco as they stood to greet the two people before them.

"Hey Draco, would you care to explain?" Blaise said falsely cheerful.

"Um… perhaps we should sit down?" asked Hermione motioning toward the couches.

As they got seated Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, telling her silently he was there to help. She gave him a thankful look and turned back to the two people sitting in front of them.

"Ok. What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on here?" started Ginny, trying to keep her temper in check. She could tell that the couple in front of her cared dearly for one another, maybe more than they knew. She didn't mind that. What was making her angry was that Hermione had forgiven him so easily for everything he ever said to her and her friends. It almost felt like betrayal.

"Well… Draco and I we're pen pals, and as you know around a month ago we decided to meet." Started Hermione

"I know what you're thinking Weasley. I am not a death eater." Draco said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I can second that. Not all Slytherins want to throw themselves at the Dark Lord's feet." Blaise spoke up. "What I really want to know isn't how… It's _why_."

Hermione snuggled into Draco. "Because Draco is sweet and he's funny. He sees now that he has his own life, and he knows that he doesn't want the same life as his Father. He has a… a shell I suppose, and he doesn't let many people see what's beneath that shell, but he has with me… and that in my eyes is special."

Draco looked down at her and smiled. "Because Hermione's smart; she's witty. I don't care what Lucius says. She's beautiful on the outside, and even more so on the inside. She can get past all the defences I put up without even trying. She can read me like a book. She hasn't judged me on my name. She knows the things I've done, and she has forgiven me for them." He pressed a kiss onto her head, "and because in my eyes, she is perfect in every way possible."

**Hey People IM BACK!!! So this means MORE UPDATES!!! After exams. Sorry, but school is important. Kinda.**

**If you love HP and My Juliet, leave a REVIEW!!! Woohoo! And tell all your HP pals.**

**Also I have a Marauder story called **

**Marauder means Friends for Life**

**PLEASE READ IT! )**


End file.
